


Rogue

by Angelrainbowbarf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal tearing, Forced, Frottage, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Molestation, Monster - Freeform, Mpreg, Oviposition, Rape, Rough Sex, Tentacle, Urination, Urine, Watersports, alien - Freeform, cum, original - Freeform, pounding, rough penetrating, strectching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf
Summary: Illian is a space traveler who bit off more than he could chew
Relationships: monster/ original character
Kudos: 108





	Rogue

Nothing compares to that rush i just got from robbing hellda. That planet is a bunch of snobby psychos. They should've worried less about how i dressed and more about their precious glorified ‘lanyard’. I stole it right from under the kings nose. They are extremely heavy sleepers. 

I didn't want to steal it until Nox told me the conversation he over heard. He said it could prove to be useful, that it could lead us to our biggest bust yet. Its in a small solar system in the milky way. Almost all the way back home. Its said to house an infinite tangible power source. That of course drove me to sneak into the kings room and take it for myself. 

I hand it over to Nox as he deciphers it. The code cant be that bad. It was a small planet the last time i checked. Im assuming the king was just a visitor or something that they gave a 'sacred' pass to. I hope its still valid. 

"Hey nox let me know when your done. Ive got to stop by that sun to pick up some elements."

He nods as he gets back to work. Damn Nox, a thank you would suffice.   
I tie my brown hair into a very short ponytail. Im contemplating cutting it again because it keeps getting in the way. Probably before the break in. Ill ask Nox to cut it. 

I walk into the back part of the space ship to change into my heat protectant gear. This sun is estimated to be extremely new. I can still see star dust around it. I exit the ship and take my time gathering elements. 

After my trip i walk in to find Nox on our front computer. 

"Hey. You cracked it?"

He nods. 

My eyes roll. "So why didn't you call me in?"

He shrugs. "Itd be pointless. Look what planet its on"

He turns the screen to me and i read the first word. 

Yuvim?

"Yuvim? What you got history with that place or something?

He sighs. "No but you do. Remember your first couple of travels. You told me you got stuck on this planet you didn't know and they arrested you. I told you because of the strong security it might be yuvim."

Shit 

"Well now i remember. They held me there for three E days. "

He nods. "Luckily i just thought of how to get past them. They dont have precautions for invisibility gear yet. We can use the powder from hellda and just sneak in. "

I pat Nox on the back. "Now thats what I'm fucking talking about! I gotta keep you around."

He chuckles then sits down ready to drive over to yuvim. 

"You buckling in?"

"Of course!"

Me and Nox finish up getting dressed. Then he looks at me. Ive only known him for a couple of years and his four eyes still creep me out. 

"Illian. Listen to me. The powder is effective until you rub into someone ok? Then they'll know your there. Also keep your breaths low and quiet. They have good hearing. One more thing try not to start an altercation. Their protocols may have advanced since the last time i was here."

I nod and load the last bullet of my gun. We went over the plan for the last time then we moved out. 

As im walking down the corridor i notice a couple of patrols at a door. Nox said it was here. I shoot one then get the other to open the door. I play Noxs voice recording so he can understand me. He opens it and i shoot him. I drag them in locking the door behind me. Then i make my way to the computer. Its large glowing lights and buttons sort of over whelm me. Playing back Noxs voice recording i listen to the instructions. Plugging in the usb device, i get started. When everything is fully down loaded i take the usb and make my way out the room.

Suddenly i see a group of yuvims walk out from a room. I walk up to them to see why they're all clustered like this. Carefully avoiding contact i enter the room. 

"Whoah"

Its a giant monster trapped behind glass. It stands at least 3 stories high. It looks like a piece of gum with worm like tentacles coming out of it. It looks disgusting. Why the hell are they keeping this here? Nox said nothing about this creature. 

Fuck. I have to get samples. 

I dont know how to open it though. I look around the room not noticing anything to aid in my agenda. Then a yuvim enters rushing about the room. Hes looking for something as i try to dodge him. He almost looks human. Maybe he speaks English. 

His speed is unmatched and he runs into me. Goddamnit. He looks stunned as my shirt shows through the powder. Son of a bitch. I raise my gun and speak. 

"How do you open this thing? Tell me now!" He must know english. We're so close to earth. 

He visibly shakes. Thankfully not a soldier. Then points to the computer. I wipe the powder off my gun and show him. 

"See this one zap and your dead. I know you can understand me. You seem pretty smart. So why dont you let me in alright?"

"Yes.."

Fuck yeah. I knew he just needed incentive. After locking the door we walk over to the computer pad. He then opens up a part the glass. Unfortunately he tries to run. I shoot him in the back killing him. 

"Wish i didn't have to kill you but. You would've told."

I approach the creature with caution not knowing how he'll react. After i detect his body for poison. My machine beeps letting me know its safe so i get closer. 

"Hey bud. Your kinda gross but i need some samples ok?"

I knew i was right to bring my vile. I slide my arm down one of his large tentacles collecting slime. Sooo cool. Ive never seen a creature like this before. Although i have seen what i believe to be his species. They we're coming up out of the ground on this planet i was on. I believe they were considered to be plants. 

Sliding my hand up and down some more i feel the tentacle tense up. Oh no i hope i didnt piss him off. 

"Alright big guy i hope your not planning to fight me anytime soon. Im not exactly..."

His tentacle wraps around my leg. Goddamnit. I tense up as it slides up my leg. Man this feels gross. Id take it off but i dont want to risk upsetting him so i continue collecting viles. 

"Maybe thats what they were in here for. Testing or some shit right? You hate those big ugly guys huh?"

I stroke his tentacle to empathize. Aw hes not all bad. I should set him lose to see what kind of chaos hed cause. Now thats a story for the kids! If i had any. I investigate the tentacles through touch. They're rigid and slimy. All of them tense up when when i stroke them. Kind of reminds me of dicks to be honest. Suddenly i realize the one on my leg snuck its self to my butt. I instntly stop its progression. 

"Whoah now. I dont swing that way buddy. You cant touch me like that ok?"

It continues to rub and caress as i try to pull it Away. This is getting me no where. I let it go and try to get away. Then he grabs me. 

" hey! What the hell?I thought we were friends"

I dont want to shoot him. I still have no idea what hes capable of. Shit. One dumb decision after the other. As soon as im far enough away he drags me back to him making me drop my gun. "Damnit!"

This is so fucking gross. My thighs are being rubbed inside my pants by his limbs. Im restrained to the floor. 

"Aww shit come on man let me go alright. You can understand me cant you?"

He wraps around my groin and i sit up. Fuck. I close my legs tightly hoping to drive him off. Then he prys open my thighs and rubs deeply.

"Fuck no!"

I try to reach for my radio on my shirt. Then my hands are held back. 

"Please stop"

Im getting desperate this begging isnt helping either. Im helpless. 

A tentacle rubs deeply against my groin. I try to stay still, not giving him any incentive to continue. Then i feel it. My pants tense up and i bang my head on the ground. Think of something gross. Vomit. Nox naked. Guts. Something! 

It runs another one across my chest and i lift up. Its rubbing on my groin intensifies. I feel myself getting wet. Come on! Enough of this!! My pelvis betrays me and rocks to this aliens movements. 

"Haaah"

He caresses me in so many different areas. Squeezing me for every last drop. I look down to see hes still rubbing outside of my pants. 

"Hahhh? Oh for fucks sake at least take them offfff"

My body tenses up. I know its coming. Theres nothing i can do to stop it. The rocking motions intensified. Lifting my butt off the ground. My pelvis appears to my face. I look away in shame. Im about to cum. This is the worst feeling. As well as the best. I cant help but occasionally look at the hot tentacles messaging me through my pants. A wet spot already formed at my tip. I cant hold it. 

"Please....dont"

The rubbing goes faster. It grabs me through my pants stimulating my last nerve. "Ahh!"

I cum in my pants quickly. My body twitches and rocks at the sudden release. It seeps past my underwear to my pants. Leaving a large noticeable wet spot on my crotch. It lets my legs go allowing me to flop to the floor in defeat. 

"Haaaaa haaaa hah fuck you. Mmn"

I attempt to sit up and im dragged closer to it. 

"Hey! No you had enough haven't you?"

It wraps my whole body up then rips down my pants. 

"Stop!"

It grabs my dick and i wince. It suddenly jerks me off. 

"H-hey wait!"

The fast movements coupled with the warm feeling in my stomach is worrying. 

"Please. You cant!"

I cant do this! i wiggle to escape. Only to find my body being tightened around. Tears leave my eyes. Im gunna piss myself. He jerks me off quickly. Trying to extract whatever is left. I lay on the floor tensing up as the edge gets closer. My yells and pleas do nothing to aid in the droplets leaking from my tip. They run down my shaft allowing me to feel a tingle. Then I realize theres is no sense in holding it. I pee as he strokes letting all of my tense feelings go. The warm yellow liquid shoots high up and crashes back down on my thighs. I twitch at the forced seconded release. 

After about 20 minutes im laying on my stomach with my butt in the air. The tentacle has been teasing my entrance for a long time. My ass is wet from the lubricant applied all over the creature.

“Please haaaa please just fucking stop!”

It enters and i grit my teeth. Fuck. It feels good. “Aaaaaahhh AHHH!!”

My hole is stretched severely. I feel it separating more and more. The stretching doesn’t seem to be slowing down. 

“H-hey HEY STOP!”

I try breaking my hands away from the vice grip with no avail. The ones on my thighs tighten as swell. I feel my hole tear a little. 

“AHHHH!!!!”

Its so painful now. Im sure it drew blood. Suddenly and almost divinely the stretching stops. My body pants. 

“What the fuck!!!!!”

I scream trying to get attention. Even if its from the yuvims. I don’t care. I meed help!

The tentacle backs out. Only to slam back in. “UGGGGGHHHHHH”

Drool escapes my mouth as my toes curl. The sensation may cause me to pass out. 

“Ah ah ah ha ha ugh ugh ha”

The pounding is relentless. Once the rhythm develops it puts me in a trance. Im being fucked on the ground by this giant piece of gum and nothing I’m doing is helping. My body scraps against the ground trying its damndest to not go flying. The way he’s hitting my insides makes me want to die. I cant do this anymore!

Then the pounding has gets lighter and its almost as if its searching for something. It stretches me out then shrinks down. “The hell are you doing to me ?...”

It almost feels good again. Shit. Why me? I knew i shouldn’t have attempted to collect samples. Im always doin dumb shit like this. Fuck. The stretching and shrinking sensation has caused me to get another erection. After cursing myself for the hundredth time i relax. Fuck it then let me enjoy when its playing nice! 

The subtle vibrations are causing my hips to roll back into it. “Mmnn”

Its smooth and slow. In “haaaaaann” and out “aaaaahhhhhh”

The noise coming from me is really embarrassing though. Maybe I should calm down a bit. Suddenly my legs are lifted into the air as im placed on my back. Im in missionary position. Damn. I feel more exposed. As it slides in it goes real deep. I can see it protruding in my stomach. “Uggggghhhhh fuck”

Then it moves up and an egg slides to meet my hole. 

“Oh fuck!”

I wiggle trying to get away then scream.  
“HEEEEELLLLL—mmmmmmmnnnn?!”

A tentacle covered my mouth and held me down. Fuck an egg damnit! Nox is going to have to come get me fast! Im not giving birth any time soon. The egg opens me wide enough to enter. A tear falls down my face. Nox please hurry! It pushes itself in deep. Then it prepares another. “Mmmnnnn!!!!!!” I start sobbing. I don’t want this. I don’t want this at all!!

After two more eggs it stops forcing them through. My legs are squeezed together over my protruding belly. As i think its done liquid comes shooting into my stomach. Its warm and almost gooey. I think it just fertilized them. Shit. As the tentacles met me go i see nox overtop of me dragging me out. Great timing. 

Laying on the ship cot i look at nox on the computer. “What took you so long huh?”

He continues typing. “When i got there it was already on-top of you i knew i couldn’t get you until it finished.”

I shrugged. “So you watched to whole thing?”  
He blushed “not entirely...but yes”


End file.
